Cosmic Stones
The Cosmic Stones "When Middlerealm was created, there were 5 Elements which were formed with the Power into Elemental Stones, called the Cosmic Stones. But even before Middlerealm, both the Dark and Light Stone already existed..." -Atlas The Cosmic Stones are seven very powerful Elemental Stones each of their respective Elements and above. Five of them were created during the Cosmic Day while the place and time of the Dark and Light Stones are still unkown. Fire Stone The Fire Stone holds all of the heat of Middlerealm. During the Cosmic Day Middlerealm was so hot, that the pressure of the Singularity created the Fire Stone without losing of the heat for Middlerealm. The Fire Stone was used three times by Bargul, Atlas and the Holy Well. The Fire Stone was also in charge for the Wildfire on Arges. Water Stone The Water Stone holds all the Ice and Liquid of Middlerealm. During the cooling of the Cosmic Day, one Star was very cold, unnatural cold. In combination with the pressure, the Star shrank more and more into a Size of a Stone. Due to the high pressure inside the Stone, it unload millions of big Ice Crystals throughout Middlerealm giving Planets Liquid and frozen Water. The Water Stone was used once by Viva. The Water Stone was also in charge for the High Flood on Arges. Lightning Stone The Lightning Stone holds all the Energy that was unfold during the Cosmic Day. Never again was there so much Energy unload in any Universe. Due to the Pressure, the Energy formed itself into a Giant Sphere of Energy. Anything that came close to the Sphere, was instantly destroyed by a striking Lightning. The creation of the Lighting Stone was the longest due to the Sphere gathering more and more Material from destroyed Objects till it had enough Energy to form a Stone due to the high Pressure. Even tho the creation was the longest, it only took the Stone around 3 seconds to form into a the Stone. Earth Stone The Earth Stone holds all the hard Materials of the Middlerealm. From simple Gold to very rare Vyrax. During the Cosmic Day, all the different Materials formed themselfs into a small ball of everything except Elements such as Fire and Water. The pressure did the Rest. The Earth Stone was the simpliest and uncomplicated Stone that got created. It was the Stone that got created the fastest. The Earth Stone was used by Dahir to detail the Planets he forged. Wind Stone The Wind Stone was a "byproduct" by the Fire and Lightning Stone. When the Fire Stone was created and the Lightning Stone still ongoing its transformation, both heat, energy and pressure combined, created the Wind Stone. Although called Wind "Stone", the Wind Stone is heat and energy in one Singularity hold together by its own Gravity. So its not physicly a Stone hold by any Material like the other Stones. Light Stone The creation of the Light Stone is unkown. Only its existence and powers are known. The Light Stone is capable of creating the brightest Light one can see. It is also capable of controlling all Light in all Universes. Able to create and takie the Light from all, even those who held Light inside of them. With enough Willpower, the Holder can even draw out the Divine Light of a Primus, but is not able to destroy it. Dark Stone The creation of the Dark Stone is unkown. But much is known about its powers. The Dark Stone is presumed to have its own personality. It is capable of being at multiple places at once, by sending "copies" of itself. The Dark Stone always uses Victims to use its powers, by promising them endless Power and Immortality. The Dark Stone is in charge of corrupting and swallowing all of Darkened Realm.